The present invention is related to a roller mount on the upper beam of a Venetian blind, including a roller mount made up of a bottom board, and a pair of opposite side boards wherein each side board thereof is provided with an arc opening through hole for a protruded fixing post of an adjusting wheel to be mounted thereon, and the bottom board thereof is equipped with a central round through hole and a pair of squared through holes with a pair of vertical supporting walls extending symmetrically between the central and the squared through holes to define an elongated engaging chamber there-between for a roller to be housed therein. An arc slide guiding recess and a spherical retaining cavity are vertically cut at the corresponding inner side of the opposite supporting walls thereon respectively, and a spherical locating end of the roller is stably fixed at the retaining cavity therein to form a retaining fulcrum at one side of the roller, permitting a slant guide post disposed at the other side of the roller thereof to slide and rotate smoothly along the slide guiding recess therein according to the traction or releasing movement of a pull cord so as to properly adjust position of the roller in any angles therewith, facilitating a smoother rotation of the roller thereof and preventing it from getting stuck in operation thereof.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional roller mount on the upper beam of a Venetian blind includes a roller mount 10, an adjusting wheel 20, and a roller 30. The roller mount 10 is made up of a bottom board 11, and a pair of opposite side boards 12 extending at both lateral sides of the bottom board 11 thereof. Each side board 12 thereof has an arc opening through hole 13 concaved at one side of the upper edge thereon, and the bottom board 11 is provided with a round through hole 14 disposed at the center thereon, a pair of square holes 15 symmetrically disposed at both sides of the round through hole 14 thereof, and a pair of opposite supporting walls 16 symmetrically protruding between the round and square through holes 14, 15 thereof to define an elongated engaging chamber 17 there-between. Obliquely extended and opposite retaining cavities 18 are defined at the corresponding inner sides of the supporting walls 16 thereon respectively. The adjusting wheel 20 has a fixing post 21 with a larger flange 22 protruding at both ends thereof respectively, and a squared engaging hole 23 disposed at the center of the end surface thereon. The roller 30 is provided with an engaging post 31 extending at both ends thereon respectively. In assembly, the roller 30 is housed at the elongated engaging chamber 17 therein with the engaging posts 31 thereof located at the retaining cavities 18 of the supporting walls 16 therein for mutual engagement therewith. The fixing posts 21 of the adjusting wheel 20 are respectively mounted to the opening through holes 13 of the side boards 12 with the larger flanges 22 thereof extending at the outer side of the side boards 12 for limitation thereby.
Please refer to FIG. 2. A multiple of the roller mounts 10 are fixed to proper positions at an upper beam A of the Venetian blind before a square rod B as shown in FIG. 1 is led through the squared engaging holes 23 of the adjusting wheels 20 attached at the top of the roller mounts 10 thereof for synchronic linking actuation thereof. T-shaped cords of the Venetian blind are led through cord passages at the bottom side of the upper beam A and extended upwards through the square through holes 15 of the roller mounts 10 to be fixedly attached to the adjusting wheels 20 thereon respectively. A pull cord D is applied to pass through a cord hole at the bottom side of the upper beam A and the round hole 14 of the roller mount 10 respectively and wind through the roller 30 retained at the roller mount 10 therein before led through an adjustment unit C to complete the assembly thereof.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional roller mount on the upper beam of a Venetian blind. Most of all, the roller 30 engaged with the retaining cavities 18 of the roller mount 10 at both ends thereof is fixedly tilted into a specific angle. When the pull cord D is extended from the roller 30 to the adjustment unit C, different angles of the pull cord D are produced according to the distance between the adjustment unit C and the roller 30 thereof. In case of a too long or too short distance there-between, the pull cord D tends to deviate from the precise perpendicular position to the roller 30 thereof. Thus, in operation, great deviation of the pull cord D is easily produced as shown in FIG. 3, which can make the roller 30 rather difficult to rotate and even get stuck thereby, and the pull cord D awkwardly operated in the traction or releasing movement thereof.